robloxian_infofandomcom-20200213-history
April 1st 2012
April Fools Day 2012 was a dark day for ROBLOX. ROBLOX was compromised. The economy was destroyed. Many were banned. There was no actual hacking, It is referred "Hacking" because of the events that took place Summary On April Fools Day 2012, a user named DracoSwordMaster, was given ability to use the admin panel from former forum moderator Leeav, who also said he was the reason it all happened. Leeav cause the website's most devastating attack. Originally a fallout of a forum arguement, it involved the economy and item catalog, the use of the warning banner, and unauthorized user promotions. The precursor to the attack was a forum discussion that turned into an argument between Minish, who was actually DracoSwordMaster seizing control over her account, and Merely , the topic was about the economy of ROBLOX. Minish bought Merely's famous Domino Crown afterwards which was (at the time) Merely's personal favorite. The forums exploded with threads every single minute, and as a result each were given bans. This would lead to Merely quitting ROBLOX for a while. Soon after, users Pheedy and are17, both accounts were under the control of DracoSwordMaster, became moderators, they used their powers to unban Minish. The prices of hats in the catalog fell down like a rollercoaster going downhill. Players on the site were stuck in two possible situations; one being given ROBUX spontaneously, and the other situation is having it lost. The warning banner on the top would flutter in chaos, changing colors and bestowing objectionable content, examples like, "thank you Minish for messing up the economy. nub" and "always share your passwords with strangers, kids!" A little bit after, Pheedy and are17 received access to the admin panel. They began to imprint inappropriate content on the forums. Hats would be barfed out of ROBLOX, often with only two in stock for the price of 1 ROBUX. People lost control of their accounts. Some names of hats names were changed, examples like, Mementero Mori to Candle Skull, Explosive hair to Rocket Hair and Hooded Spacelord to Noob Hood. Next up, they used banners displayed across the site to write silly messages, examples like "Haha these are so funny lets spam the forums about them :D","Yo gonna give a shout out to the homies is dah hood", "Remember kids tell your parents to vote Ron Paul"and of course "Do A Barrel Roll" They also added a warning banner "im the annoying orange banner. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" obviously referencing the annoying orange. DracoSwordMaster released a new face with the name of "c:" on the official ROBLOX account for 100 ROBUX. The face is terribly drawn, and the only account to have it is StickMasterLuke who was hacked during the time. The face has been replaced by the Dr. Smith face but the description is still "Gotta luv dah cutie face c:" The image file can still be found It was not removed and the ID of the face was 76382978. They have the same description and the image's ID has just 1 less number, similar to the creation of decals. Another face called "hai guize derp" was released. It can be found here. This date was why 1dev2's Welcome to the Town of Robloxia was uncopylocked. During the event before being terminated his avatar was changed. The reason he was terminated was for "disrupting the economy". The ban has never been revoked. After all of this, the ROBLOX team shut down the site temporarily, they were patching the currency system. Administrators Blame John Shedletsky and Matt Dusek has discovered a way to remove all of the poop that Draco has done. Once ROBLOX was restored, all the accounts tampered with were banned and the faces were removed.